


different families

by Rogercat



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Female Friendship, Female Narvi, Fourth Age, Gen, Married Couple, Parent-Child Relationship, Valinor, eastern Narvi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: old friends gather together with their children
Relationships: Celebrimbor | Telperinquar/Narvi, Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elladan & Elrohir & Elrond Peredhel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	different families

Despite that they were of different races and rarely met, the Dwarrowdam Narvi and Celebrían, the daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn, had been good friends during Narvi's mortal life in Middle-earth during the Second Age and that friendship had blossomed again now when Aulë had gotten permission from the All-Father to let his Stone Children be in Valinor, since the Halls of the Forefathers was not far from the Halls of Mandos. 

“Surely this is not shopping for too much new fabric for clothing to our families?”

Narvi, who was the daughter of a seamstress, did not see how their newly-brought amount of fabric would be too much. Just three separate rolls each, in different colours and kinds of fabric. Besides, it was not like they had just their husbands to surprise with new clothes, Celebrían planned to make some new garden gloves for her sons as they would sometimes help their father in the herbal garden with medicinal herbs and Narvi had her daughter Frëja that was growing like a weed. 

“I think she will end at an adult height between myself and Celebrimbor, that girl, with how she keeps growing even at her current young age thanks to her father being a Elf!” 

Having a half-Elf to daughter was a challenge, indeed, but Narvi did not reject her beloved child or who her husband was. 

“I know. When we realized that I carried twins, it was many who were a little worried about how it would go at the birth and whatever I would have enough strength for more children later. Twins are rare among the Elves, yet somehow it did not feel that unexpected as there were twins already in the family tree.” 

~X~X~X~X~X~X

At the same time: 

“Me won, me won, me won!” 

Showing a clear proof of who her great-grandfather was through her little outburst, Frëja made it clear how disappointed she was over losing towards Elladan in a simple game of throwing paint balls on a white canvas. While the twin sons of Elrond were not unfamiliar with a temper tantrum from a toddler thanks to their sister and Aragorn being not the only one among his forefathers to be fostered in Imladris, Elrohir had just gotten a taste of the fact that the daughter of this family had a habit of kicking shins with surprising strength for her age. 

“Don't worry, boys, she is just angry over that she can not throw as far as you two yet,” Elrond promised with a knowing smile as his older son jumped around on one foot from the pain, recalling how the boys and Arwen had been in the same age once. At his side, Celebrimbor finished the fruit salad they would enjoy in the summer weather. 

“Frëja, you won't get to taste the fruit salad if you raise your voice to shouting again.”

The warning was a familiar one for his daughter now when she could understand what her parents said, especially as they had found out that she seemed to be able to do Songs of Power just like her great-uncle Maglor, despite that she was Dwarven on her mother's side of the family tree, who had offered to train her in song and music lessons when she was old enough. 

“Amad!”

Thankfully, Frëja now heard a voice and footsteps that she recognized extremely well from her time in the womb, so she dashed off towards the garden gate to try to catch a glimpse of her mother.

“Hold on, young lady, you will trip in that colour puddle over there if you run like that!” Elladan said at seeing where she was running, and grabbed the back of Frëja's dress to quickly lift her over the puddle before letting her run again.


End file.
